The New Marauders
by BellaLehua
Summary: What happens when someone gets sorted into a different house then the rest of their family? Even worse, the rival house? This story is about Harry Potter's adventures throughout the next seven years , but with a surprising twist. How will the Golden Trio cope?
1. The Philosopher's Stone: The Sorting Hat

"Draco Malfoy!" Professor Mcgonagall called out to the first years. Draco took a breath, smoothed his hair and walked up the smooth marble steps towards the Sorting Hat. The old wooden stool wobbled when he sat upon it, afraid it would break, Draco tried to put most of his weight on the floor. Mcgonagall reached out and placed the Sorting Hat upon the young boy's head.

Draco, expecting the Hat to shout _SLYTHERIN_ upon impact with his head, was surprised that there was silence. Draco's heart began to race, what was wrong? Was it broken?

 _Peculiar_

Draco heard a voice in his head, the Hat's voice.

 _What's peculiar?_ Draco thought, hoping the Hat would hear him. _Just put me in bloody Slytherin already._ The Hat chuckled, _oh, I'll tell you what house you belong in._

"GRYFFINDOR!" The Hat bellowed, announcing Draco's house. Draco didn't move, his already pale face, paled to a new shade of ghostly white. His mouth agape, he couldn't believe what he had heard, no one could.

Whispers started spreading. _Isn't that Draco Malfoy? Aren't his whole family pureblood Slytherins? What's he doing in Gryffindor? Did the sorting hat make a mistake? Can it?_

Professor Mcgonagall nudged Draco, "Join your house, Gryffindor's sit right there." Mcgonagall pointed towards the Gryffindor common room.

Shakily Draco stepped off the stool and slowly walked towards the Gryffindor table. No Gryffindors would make eye contact, they had a Malfoy in their house.

Hermione Granger, another first year, was already seated at the table. She was muggleborn and didn't know about the Malfoy legacy. When Draco sat at the very edge of the table, Hermione Granger slid over and sat across from him.

"Hello!" She said beaming.

Draco looked up at her, suspicious, "What do you want? To come and gloat?"

Hermione's brow furrowed, "Why would I gloat? You're a Gryffindor, I was just saying hi."

"Shove off, I know you're just gonna make fun of me."

At this point Harry and Ron had joined the Gryffindors.

"Don't bother with him." Ron said, "He's a Malfoy, he's not going to want to deal with us."

Hermione was confused, what was a Malfoy? Yet she moved back to her original seat, this boy didn't want to be bothered. He was probably homesick or nervous.

After the feast all students retreated to their Common rooms. Draco stared longingly as he watched the Slytherins walk towards the dungeons. He stayed in the back, following Percy Weasley, the Prefect, to the Gryffindor common room.

Once he was told his room Draco raced towards it. He wanted nothing to do with Gryffindors and wanted to just hide in his dorm. After some time his roommates joined him to unpack. Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Neville Longbottom, Ron Weasley, and Harry Potter were Draco Malfoy's roommates.

Draco wouldn't talk to them, as they got to know each other Draco slunked in the corner.

As soon as he could, he went to bed, and the next morning he was the first to leave for breakfast.

Mail was always delivered during breakfast. Most students were receiving letters or little gifts from their parents, expressing their joy that their child made it safely to Hogwarts and that they got sorted into their house.

Draco received a howler. You could see the red envelope from a mile away. Every student in the great hall watched as the owl dropped the letter in front of Draco. At this point every Gryffindor was at the table, no student wanted to miss mail.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting near Draco as the howler exploded.

"DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY! YOU HAVE DISRESPECTED AND DISHONORED THIS FAMILY. YOU SMUDGED DIRT OVER OUR GOOD NAME. DON'T BOTHER COMING HOME, NOT FOR CHRISTMAS, NOT FOR ANY HOLIDAY, NOT FOR SUMMER. IF YOU SO MUCH AS STEP FOOT IN OUR HOME I WILL PERSONALLY KICK YOU OUT. GOOD RIDDANCE BOY." The howler finished screaming and then burnt itself right in front of Draco.

Draco Malfoy sat, staring at the ash. Did his father just...disown him? Where would he go? Is this real? It had to just be a fit of anger, his mother would never let his father do this. But his mum was always terrified of his dad...

Draco looked up, Mcgonagall and Dumbledore were standing, staring at Draco, eyes full of worry. Draco pulled an uncaring face, "What are you all looking at? You've never heard an angry parent before? Of course he was joking!" Draco stormed out of the great hall. Once he was out, he ran, as fast as he could, straight to his dorm, no, he couldn't go there, people would find him. Draco turned around and made a bee line for the black lake. He decided he'd sit there until he had to leave for his first class, potions.

In potions Draco sat as close as he could to the Slytherins, he didn't talk to anyone, the only person Draco acknowledged was Professor Snape. The potions teacher.

Draco excelled at potions, he knew he would. Snape even praised him for it, but it didn't feel right. Snape was incharge of the Slytherin house, Draco was in Gryffindor, why on earth would Snape praise him?

Draco shook his head, it doesn't matter. All that matters is that he gets moved into Slytherin. There had to be a way, he knew there had to.


	2. Merry Christmas Draco

It had been a couple months since the first night at Hogwarts. Draco was still stuck in Gryffindor, Dumbledore had made it a point that you can never change your house.

Harry Potter was the most famous kid in school and already had two best friends. Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. Ron and Harry saved Hermione from a Troll on Halloween, and since then they became the Golden Trio. On just their first flying lesson Harry got put on the Gryffindor quidditch team as their new seeker.

As the Golden Trio went on grand adventures, Draco Malfoy would watch from a corner, seething with envy and anger. He had to get back at them, he just didn't know how to yet.

Draco noticed the three were spending a lot of time in the library. _What were they looking for?_ Draco decided to follow them, he'd hear them talking about someone named Nicholas Flamel. Draco recognized the name, but he wasn't sure how he knew it.

Soon Draco found himself in the library more, and more often. He wanted to know who Nicholas Flamel was just as much as the Golden Trio. Whenever he had a break, Draco would go to the library and do as much research as possible.

Yet research got him no where, and, so it seemed, it didn't get the Trio anywhere either.

Christmas was upon them, Hermione left to spend it with her parents, Harry, Ron, and Draco stayed at Hogwarts. Harry definitely didn't want to go back to his aunt and uncle's house, Draco had nowhere _to_ go, and, apparently, Ron's parents were in Romania visiting his older brother Charlie.

Draco sighed, he knew so much about them just by listening and being quite, yet they knew nothing of him. Besides the fact that he was a Malfoy, a descendant of Salazar Slytherin, pureblood, born into a Slytherin family, and was supposed to be a prat. Though Draco didn't do much to change the last fact.

Everyone in their dorm had left somewhere for Christmas break and many students had left as well. Making Hogwarts seem very empty and much larger. Whenever Draco, Harry, and Ron where in their dorm together there was an awkward silence. Ron and Harry got along just fine, but they didn't know how to behave around Draco.

Christmas Day came, the boys awoke to piles of presents flooding the ends of their beds. Draco found it humorous that Harry was so excited to get even a box of Bertie Botts Every Flavored Beans. Though Draco was surprised himself to find a pile of presents at the foot of his bed, he knew they weren't from his family. So who were they from?

"Merry Christmas Harry." Ron said.

"Merry Christmas Ron." Harry was beaming. Turning to face Draco Harry said with a large smile, "Merry Christmas Malfoy."

Draco was dumbstruck. Harry Potter, told him merry Christmas. Draco couldn't speak, he just nodded.

All three boys picked up their first gift. They each grabbed a package around the same size. They were flimsy, something soft was inside. Ripping the paper open, the boys found a sweater wrapped up in the paper. Hand-knit, each boy's sweater had the first letter of their first name sown in.

"My mum makes these for our family each year." Ron explained, "She couldn't just leave you out apparently." Ron told Harry.

Draco held up his sweater, it was emerald green with a white "D" sown in the middle. Draco's brow furrowed, "Why would she make me one?"

Harry and Ron looked over to Draco, seeing him hold up one of Mrs. Weasley's Christmas sweaters.

Ron turned red, "I may have told my mum about your howler and that your parents sort of...disowned you. I promised my mum I'd keep her updated on news, plus you can always count on Fred and George to tell her any gossip. I guess my mum decided to give you Christmas...I suspect the rest of your gifts are from her as well."

Draco's brow furrowed deeper, "Why would age do thatfor _me?"_

Ron gave Draco a half smile, "That's the Weasley's for you, we're not rich, but we help everyone we can. Honestly I swear my mum should be a Hufflepuff."

Draco chuckled, for the first time since getting to Hogwarts, he smiled.

"Well come on, we're gonna miss breakfast." Harry said pulling on his sweater, Ron hopped up next to Harry. Draco expected them to just leave, but they waited for him. First hesitant, then Draco stood up. Together the three boys walked down to the great hall together, wearing their hand-knit sweaters from Mrs.Weasley.


	3. Nicholas Flamel

As Christmas break had come to an end Hermione was rather surprised to find Ron and Draco playing wizards chess together while Harry watched in awe.

"What are you boys up to?" Hermione asked.

Neither boy looked up at Hermione, all their focus was on the game, "Hermione, you should see this! Draco is one of he best wizards chess players I've ever seen! I think he might win!" Ron exclaimed after giving a pawn an order.

Hermione was shocked, when she left for Christmas break Ron wanted absolutely nothing to do with the Malfoy boy. Hermione pulled Harry to the side.

"Harry, when did we start hanging out with Malfoy?" Hermione asked.

"Since Christmas," Harry replied, "His family didn't give him any gifts, but Mrs. Weasley managed to fill Malfoy's bed with gifts. She did the same for me as well."

"Huh." Hermione said without looking at Harry, then she looked up, "Are you sure Mrs. Weasley isn't a Hufflepuff?"

Harry laughed, "C'mon Hermione I want to see he end of the game."

When Hermione and Harry rejoined the table they heard Ron call out, "Checkmate!" And they saw Draco's king drop his sword!

"And the king prevails!" Ron exclaimed.

"Good job Weasley," Draco said, "No one's ever beaten me before." Looking up Draco saw Hermione, "Hey Granger."

"Hello Malfoy." Hermione replied stiffly, not making eye contact.

Draco's smile faltered. Harry and Ron gave Hermione a look that told her she did something wrong.

Hermione shook her head and widened her eyes telling the boys that she _didn't_ do anything wrong.

Harry and Ron rolled their eyes.

"Whatever," Hermione said. "We need to go to the library to..." Hermione eyed Draco, "Study."

This time Draco rolled his eyes, "You mean research Nicholas Flamel?"

Hermione shot Ron and Harry a angry look, "You told him!?"

Harry and Ron's hands shot up into the air, "He said he recognized the name!" Harry said in defense.

"So now we're telling everyone who's heard the name Nicholas Flamel?"

"No." Harry said staring Hermione in the eyes, "Just our friends."

Hermione's jaw dropped, without a comeback she simply said, "Fine, meet me in the library, all three of you."

Hermione then turned and walked out of the great hall towards the library.

"She doesn't like me much." Draco said solemnly.

"Just wait, she'll warm up to you." Ron said, "Well lets go, we don't want Hermione to bite our bloody heads off because we took long."

The four had been searching for two hours, still they got nothing. Harry, Ron and Draco were reading through a book when Hermione plopped a huge book on the table.

"Of course! How could I be so stupid." Hermione said, "I checked this out ages ago for a bit of light reading."

"Thats light reading!?" Ron said eyeing the bigger than life book.

Hermione gave him an annoyed look, "Anyway, look here." She flipped open the book. "Nicholas Flamel."

Draco looked at the page, once he glimpsed a picture of the man his eyes widened, "Him!"

The three looked at Draco, "You know him?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, my father invited him over many times. I was never allowed in the parlor when they'd start talking business, but I'd listen through a crack in the wall. Each time Mr. Flamel came over my father would try to buy something from Flamel. It was called the Philosopher's Stone. Apparently it created something called the Elixir of Life, it would allow you to live forever and any metal that touched the stone was turned to pure gold. My father was never able to get his hands on the stone, it was keeping Flamel alive. He's nine hundred years old, give ortake."

Hermione smiled, "Well, seems that you're useful after all."

Draco beamed.

"That must be what the Fluffy is hiding." Ron said.

"Fluffy?" Draco asked.

"You know the forbidden corridor on the third floor?" Hermione asked, Draco nodded, "Well, we may have...happened upon it. There we found a room and inside was a giant three headed dog named fluffy. It was guarding something. We think it's the Philosopher's Stone."

"How do you know?" Draco asked.

"We got hagrid to spill." Harry explained, "Hagrid said that whatever fluffy is guarding is between Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel."

"It must be the Philosopher's Stone." Draco says catching on.

Hermione nodded, then her face light up and eyes grew wide, "We need to see Hagrid!"

"Why? The three boys asked confused.

"Hagrid knows about the Philosopher's Stone, he must know why Snape would want it."

Draco's brow wrinkled, "Why would Snape want it?"

"That's what we're gonna find out, lets go." Hermione said.

"But Hermione," Ron said groaning, "Its Supper time!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Fine we'll go to Hagrid _after_ supper."


	4. The Forbidden Forest

The brisk wind wove through the children's hair as they ran across the field, eager to share their newfound knowledge. Soon they arrived to the small, old, wooden hut. Pounding on the door all four stood squished on the steps.

The door opened and a giant man replaced it. His wild beard and hair covered everything, but his glowing eyes. He was wearing an apron and looked, as if, he had been in a sauna, sweat was pouring down from his hairline, his beard soaking it all up.

"Oh hello." He in his jolly voice, "I can't talk today, sorry."

Hagrid started to close the door. Just before it shut, all four children yelled, "We know about the Philosopher's Stone!"

Hagrid parted the door open, "Right, well...C'mon in."

Shuffling in, each kid took a seat in a peculiar place. The hut had one room, kitchen, bathroom, and bedroom connected. Hagrid had an assortment of herbs hanging on the ceiling and a couple animals out and about.

"Ol right, so yer know 'bout the Philosopher's Stone." Hagrid said.

"Yes," Hermione started, "And we think Snape is trying to steal it, we just don't know why."

"Hermione!" Hagrid said rather upbeat, "Enough abo' Professor Snape, he's one of the ones Protectin' it!"

The kids faces light up, Hagrid's eyes grew wide, "I shouldn't 'ave said that, I should not 'ave said that."

Everyones next thoughts were shut off by a rattling noise from the fireplace. Hagrid looked over, as if forgetting what he had put in there.

"Oh." Hagrid popped up, grabbing a pair of dragon skin gloves, he pulled a large metallic looking egg out and placed it on the table.

Hermione's face scrunched together, "Hagrid, what is that?"

Ron's face light it, "I know what that is!" Suddenly he became quite confused, "But Hagrid, how did you get it?"

"Oh I, uh, I bought it off a man from the pub. Seemed eager to get rid of it, not sure why." Hagrid said rather sheepishly.

Draco looked at Hagrid like he was crazy, "You're not sure why!? That's a bloody dragon egg! It's illegal!"

Hagrid glowered at Draco, "Who invited the Malfoy boy?"

"We did." Harry said.

"Really?" Hagrid said in a disbelieving tone.

Ron nodded profusely. Hagrid eyed Hermione, catching Hagrid's eye Hermione sat up straight and lifted her chin.

"Yes, he's our..." Hermione looked at Draco, "Friend."

"Well I'll be, never thought it wou' happen." Hagrid looked out the window, "Who's that?"

Outside the window were two first year boys, Crabbe and Goyle. They were staring at Hagrid's table, where the baby dragon had hatched.

"Crabbe and Goyle." Draco said through clenched teeth.

"You know 'em?" Hagrid asked.

"Yeah, they're...aquintences."

Crabbe and Goyle noticed they had been sighted and started running towards the castle.

"We'd love to stay Hagrid," Harry said as the four got up and heading for the door, "Really, but we have to...take care of something."

Pushing the door open all four kids chased after Crabbe and Goyle. The two boys had gotten quite a head start, by the time the four caught up, Mcgonagall was there.

The next night Draco, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Crabbe and Goyle were following Filch to Hagrid's hut. All six children got detention for staying out passed hours.

"Detention!" Draco exclaimed to his three friends, "This is insulting."

"Well it's not like we're innocent." Hermione said.

"Yeah," Ron agreed. "We can't just go up to Mcgonagall and say, hey! It's ok that we broke curfew and helped Hagrid hatch an illegal dragon, because we learned about the Philosopher's Stone and how Fluffy is guarding it! We also learned that a bunch of professors are protecting it, and I know we're not supposed to know any of this or go in that forbidden corridor, but guess what! We did both!"

"Well when you say it like that we're horrible students." Harry said.

"I prefer the term curious." Hermione said giving Harry a smug smile.

They arrived to Hagrid's hut, finding him outside holding a large crossbow, his beard dewed with tears.

"They took him," Hagrid said through sniffles, "Norbert."

"Oh don't tell me you're still mourning over that dragon." Filch said criticizing Hagrid, "Get over yourself you man."

Hagrid wiped a tear from his eye, Crabbe and Goyle snickered.

Filch looked back at the kids, "Goodluck in the forbidden forest, I'll see you all at breakfast tomorrow, if you make it." Filch gave them a disgusting smile and left.

"The forbidden forest!?" Draco exclaimed, "I though that was a joke!"

"We have some importan' business to take care o'." Hagrid said, "Lets go."

Hagrid led the kids into the forest, an eerie chill filled the air, Harry felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up. There was a reason that it was called the forbidden forest, it was perfectly lethal.

Hagrid stopped, pointing towards the ground, there was a dead unicorn. Reaching down Hagrid dipped his fingers up a silver solution and smelled it.

"I found a dead one a couple days ago, this one was killed just recently. We need to find the thing who did this." Hagrid looked at the kids, "O'lright, we're going to split into teams. Crabbe, Hermione and Ron yer with me. Harry, Draco and Goyle, you're together."

"Fine, but we get Fang." Draco said.

"O'lright," Hagrid shrugged, "But he's a real coward."

The groups spilt up, Hagrid's group going one direction, Harry's going the other.

"This is disgusting," Draco said as they walked, "It's peasants work."

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were scared Malfoy." Harry snarkly replied.

"Scared? Not me Potter." Draco scoffed.

Suddenly Harry grabbed his scar, he fell to the ground. Fang and Goyle ran away.

"Harry!" Draco exclaimed, "Harry what happened!?"

"My scar! It--" Harry looked up, just ahead of him and Draco was a unicorn lying on the ground, above it was a cloaked being, drinking its blood. Both boys face paled.

"Harry." Draco hissed, "Get up, we need to find Hagrid."

Harry stayed on the ground, clutching his scar, "I-I can't."

"Fine, I'm getting Hagrid, stay hidden." Draco turned and ran in the direction they had come.

Harry kept his eyes on the cloaked being, his scar stinging with blinding pain. The being looked up, he saw Harry.

Harry's heart raced, trying to back up, the being cane toward him. Closer and closer, Harry was caught in a root, he couldn't get up. The being was about to get to him, when hooves shot out.

A horse jumped over Harry and kicked the being, then it fled. The pain left Harry's scar. Getting a closer look Harry realized that the horse was half man.

"Thank you." Harry said.

"Harry Potter," the centaur said, "You need to leave, many creatures in this forest would like to hurt you."

"How do you know my name?"

"You're well known in the wizarding community, now you must go."

A light flashed behind Harry. Hagrid followed by Ron, Hermione, Draco, Crabbe, Goyle and Fang came up."

"You o'lright Harry?" Hagrid called.

"I'm fine." Harry called back.

"Good, we best be gettin' back."

Hagrid took Harry from the centaur and led the kids back to the castle.

"Now go right to bed, you've had an excitin' enough night." Hagrid ordered.

"Ok." Each child said.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco ran to the Gryffindor common room. They sat by the fire, talking about what had happened.

"Harry, what happened in the forest?" Hermione asked.

"We were walking and all of a sudden my scar hurt. It was a blinding pain, I fell to the ground. Draco left to get help and then the person drinking unicorn blood came at me. I couldn't see it's face, but the centaur attacked it and then it fled. The pain in my scar left right after that." Harry explained.

"Harry," Hermione said, "What if it was...you-know-who?"

"Voldemort?" Harry questioned. Ron and Draco shot him demeaning looks, "Sorry, you-know-who?"

"Yes," Hermione said, "He's the one that gave you that scar, and no one knows if he's dead."

"But why would he be drinking unicorn blood?" Harry asked.

"For immortality." Draco said looking at the fire, then to his friends, "Unicorn blood will give you eternal life, save you an inch away from death, but you get stuck with a curse, a half life. A tortured life."

Hermione gasped, "Snape's after the Stone for you-know-who!"

"What!?" Each boy exclaimed.

"Think about it, for a moment. Snape used to be a Death Eater, loyal to you-know-who. If you-know-who needs eternal life, he'll need the Philosopher's Stone."

"But he's too weak." Harry interrupted.

Hermione nodded, "Exactly, so who would he send to retrieve if? A Death Eater and someone who knows at least one of the spells guarding the Stone."

"That's why it hasn't been stolen yet!" Draco added, "Snape doesn't know how to get through all the spells, he's taking his time to figure it out and then steal it."

Hermione smiled at her friends, "It seems we need to pay Dumbledore a visit, but tomorrow. It's much passed hours and we need our sleep. Goodnight boys." Hermione headed for the girls dormitories.

"Goodnight Hermione." The boys called heading towards the boys dormitories.

It seemed the four had cracked the case.


	5. Devil's Snare

Harry, Ron, Draco and Hermione raced down the halls towards Mcgonagall's classroom.

"Professor Mcgonagall! Professor Mcgonagall!" They exclaimed as they ran into the room.

"We need to see professor Dumbledore, its important!" Harry said.

Professor Mcgonagall, taken aback by the children's rush, shook her head, "I'm so sorry, professor Dumbledore just left, he has been called out to an urgent meeting."

"But professor!" Draco whined, "Its about the Philosopher's Stone!"

Mcgonagall's eyes widened, "I don't know how you came to know about that, but I assure you, the Philosopher's Stone is being protected by Hogwarts's best professors, you have nothing to worry about. Now please, go and spend the rest of your day off like normal students."

The four sighed, defeated they had nowhere else to run to. They roamed through the halls, unsure of where to go to or what to do next.

Suddenly a lightbulb was turned on in Harry's head, "We need to see Hagrid, now!"

The four turned and started across the field towards Hagrid's hut.

"Why are we headed to Hagrid's?" Ron asked.

"Don't you think it's odd," Harry started, "That Hagrid is dying to get his hands upon a dragon and all of a sudden he meets a man trying to sell a dragon egg."

They reached the hut, Hagrid was playing a flute on the front steps.

"Oh 'ello kids!" Hagrid said joyously, "What are ya up ter?"

"Hagrid, who gave you the dragon egg?" Harry asked.

"Oh I don' know, never did see his face." Hagrid answered.

"Well you two talked didn't you?" Harry asked again.

"Well o'course. We had a couple a drinks and then we started ter talk abou' animals. Of course I told him about Fluffy."

"Did he seem...interested in Fluffy?" Harry asked hesitantly.

Hagrid looked at Harry like he was insane, "Well o'course he was interested in Fluffy! He's a bloody three headed dog! But I told him--I told him, the secret with any animal is to know 'ow to calm it. Take Fluffy for example, play a 'lil music, an' he's fast o'sleep." Hagrid's face paled, "I shouldn' 'ave said that, I should not 'ave said that."

The four looked at each other, then ran across the field towards the castle.

"Oy! Where are you going!?" Hagrid called after the kids.

"Of course!" Harry said as they ran, "Voldemort finds out that Hagrid loves dragons. He sends someone to the pub with a dragon egg to sell to Hagrid. Then after getting him drunk, they start talking. Hagrid spills about Fluffy, now the person knows how to get passed the three headed dog."

"But who _is_ the person?" Hermione asks.

"Snape." Harry said confidently, "Snape knows how to get passed his trap and can probably figure out how to get passed the others. The only thing he couldn't figure out was Fluffy. Now that he knows, he can get the stone."

"But why didn't he get it sooner?" Draco questioned.

"Because of Dumbledore!" Hermione caught on, "Dumbledore would be able to stop Snape, but guess what, Dumbledore is suddenly gone on an _urgent_ meeting."

"That means Snape'll go for it tonight." Draco said finished hermione's sentence.

"Guess what we'll be doing tonight." Harry said sarcastically.

Ron's face paled, "We're not actually going down there, are we? Can't we just wait for Dumbledore?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Ron, if we wait for Dumbledore then the stone will be stolen."

"Then it's settled," Draco said, "Tonight, after everyone's in bed, we'll go to the trap door."

Harry, Ron and Hermione nodded in agreement.

The four could barely sit in their seats during dinner. They had been planning all day, excitedly anticipating the nightfall. Fred and George noticed their excitement during dinner.

"I swear," George said, "You look like you've eaten twenty chocolate frogs, you're hopping out of your seats!"

The children blushed.

"We're supposed to be able to see Mars tonight." Hermione lied.

Fred raised a brow, "And how'd you get those three excited about a planet?" Fred nodded towards Harry, Ron and Draco.

"Uh..."Hermione said dumbstruck.

"She promised to give us the answers to our history of magic exam!" Ron said on the spot.

Hermione glared at Ron.

Fred and George nodded, "That'll do it." George said.

Once most of the students started to leave for bed, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco left toward the Gryffindor common room. Luckily for them most of the students went to bed immediately. The four agreed that they would meet by the fireplace once they were sure everyone was asleep.

At around nine o'clock, the four hopped out of their beds and rushed towards the fire place. Each person brought their wand and Harry brought his invisibility cloak.

"Hermione!" Ron whispered when they got downstairs.

"Shh!" Hermione said stepping out from behind a chair. "You're going to wake up the whole castle."

"Oh shove off!" Ron said, "Lets go."

"No." A weak voice said.

The four turned and found Neville blocking their path.

"You're going to sneak out again, you're going to get Gryffindor in trouble again. You can't go, I won't let you. I'll--I'll fight you." Neville weakly curled his fingers into fists.

Hermione sighed, "Neville I'm really _really_ sorry for doing this, but," Hermione pointed her wand at Neville, "Petrificus totalus."

Neville's arms shot to his side, his whole body became frozen and rigid. With a thump, Neville was on the ground. The four quietly stepped over Neville and headed towards the door.

"Sorry mate." Ron said as he stepped over Neville.

Silently they speed walked through the halls, all four under Harry's invisibility cloak. Quickly they reached the forbidden corridor on the third floor.

"I'll do it." Ron said pulling out his wand ready to unlock the door that held Fluffy.

"Ron," Draco interrupted, "Its unlocked."

"Oh." Ron replied sheepishly.

Harry pusshed the door open. A breath from Fluffy blew the invisibility cloak off of the four.

"We're too late," Hermione said pointing a harp playing in the corner. "Snape's been here."

"Well we'll just have to catch up." Draco said, "Help me move Fluffy's paw off the trap door."

The four heaved the large paw off the door and opened it.

"Alright," Harry said before jumping in. "If something happens save yourselves."

Hermione crinkled her brow, "Harry? Do you hear something?"

Harry's brow crinkled in turn, "No I--" Harry's eyes widened.

The harp stopped playing. Suddenly Fluffy was up. The large three headed dog started barking and thrashing around. The kids screamed and jumped in. Fluffy, trying to get them before they fell in. The group landed in a pile of what looked like black noodles.

The boys immediately started thrashing around, trying to get out. The black noodles tightened around the four, growing new vines wrapping around their arms and legs.

"Stop struggling!" Hermione screamed, "Relax! If you struggle it'll make it that much easier for it to kill you!"

"Well now I can relax just fine!" Ron screamed back.

Hermione rolled her eyes. Relaxing she fell through the vines.

"HERMIONE!" The boys yelled.

Harry and Ron started thrashing around even harder. Draco decided to listen to Hermione, relaxing he fell through the vines as well.

"DRACO!" Harry and Ron yelled.

Ron started to try and rip his way free from the vines.

"You need to relax!" Hermione yelled from the underneath them.

"Hermione!" Ron screamed again, "Where are you!?"

"Shut up Ron and relax!" Draco yelled.

Harry took a breath, relaxing he fell through the vines and landed on a hard concrete floor next to Hermione and Draco. Ron immediately started screaming even more and thrashed harder.

"He's not relaxing." Hermione said.

"We need to get him out of there!" Harry cried.

"Ah! I read something in herbology about this!" Hermione said thinking, "Devil's Snare, Devil's Snare, it's deadly fun, but...will sulk in the sun! That's it! Devil's Snare is hates sunlight!" Hermione pointed her wand toward the Devil's Snare, "LUMOS SOLEM!"

A bright fire erupted from Hermione's wand, attacking the Devil's Snare. Ron's terrified body fell through, landing with a thump against the ground.


End file.
